phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Bromance Breakup
| image = Buford intimidating the waiter.png | caption = Buford intimidating the waiter for Doofenshmirtz. | season = 3 | production = 324b | broadcast = 151 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = John Mathot Mike Milo | director = Jay Lender | us = March 16, 2012 | xd = July 14, 2012 | international = April 13, 2012 (Canada) | pairedwith = "Quietest Day Ever"}} After Baljeet announces that he is no longer Buford's nerd, a heartbroken Buford accepts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's proposal to help win over the Tri-State Area. The new partnership causes a problem for Perry since he can't reveal himself as Agent P to Doofenshmirtz without Buford seeing him. Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Baljeet is thrilled with the freedom to live his own life. With all his new-found energy, he enlists the boys to help him climb Danville Mountain. Episode Summary At a local store, Baljeet is at the cashier buying new underwear due to all of his being destroyed by Buford. Buford suddenly comes up behind him and demands that he pays for his Tuff Gum and a cheese grater. Baljeet wonders how Buford always seems to be able to find him, and Buford informs him that he has installed a G.P.S. tracker on Baljeet. The store clerk asks if Buford wants a paper or plastic bag, and Buford chooses plastic. Baljeet becomes enraged by his choice (among other things) and declares he is no longer Buford's nerd, storming off. Buford blames the store clerk for this, who is intimidated by Buford. Dr. Doofenshmirtz overhears and decides to enlist Buford to help him take over the Tri-State Area. Baljeet happily skips into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, exclaiming to them and Isabella that he has boundless energy since ceasing to be Buford's nerd, and wishes to use this new-found energy to literally climb a mountain. Phineas suggests that they make one for him, but Baljeet wants to climb the real thing: Danville Mountain. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz waits in line with his new assistant to get a lab coat from the dry cleaners, since one of his others had scorch marks on it. Buford knocks down the line so that Doofenshmirtz may move to the front; though the clerk isn't happy about it, and tells them to wait. Buford then threatens to spill the clerk's coffee all over the clean lab coats, intimidating him. The clerk hands over Doofenshmirtz's lab coat and the two of them leave. Buford continues to make Doofenshmirtz's daily life easier by intimidating others into submission, and Agent P is unable to intrude due to Buford's presence. At the bottom of the mountain, Baljeet contemplates the enormity of what he is planning to do. Phineas suggests that he and Ferb build him some "mega-pants" with hydraulics in them to make the climb easier, but Baljeet declines, saying he wants to do it without any help. Phineas is displeased by this, clearly itching to build something. They come across a thin rope bridge across a river, which Baljeet also tackles naturally, even using it as a vine after it snaps to swing the others across, to Phineas's disdain. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz explains to Buford that he plans to use his Sculpt-Inator to sculpt Danville Mountain into a muscular statue of himself. Doofenshmirtz also presents Buford with matching outfits and jet-packs for them, and Buford states that he can't wait to show them off to his friends; though Doofenshmirtz tells him that he will no longer have any need for them. Agent P watches the two uncomfortably from a distance. As Baljeet and the others climb the mountain, a hysterical Phineas continues to desperately suggest countless project ideas they could build, but is again rejected. The gang reaches the top of the mountain, and Baljeet realizes how much he misses Buford. Phineas is finally given permission to build something, which he does frantically. Ferb then says how he too was ready to explode from being deprived of building. Buford decides to quit being Doofenshmirtz's assistant so he can go find Baljeet, and shoots off on his jet-pack, allowing Agent P to finally reveal himself and thwart Doofenshmirtz. The Sculpt-Inator sculpts Doofensmirtz's face just as he is being attacked, capturing his "bad side" and shoots the mountain with it. Phineas and Ferb's new ice chalet rests on the nose of Doofenshmirtz's face on the newly sculpted mountain, where Phineas begins to calm down. Buford arrives and is greeted by Baljeet giving him a wedgie. Everyone then uses his extended underwear as a parachute just as the disfigured mountain begins to collapse. As they escape, Perry uses the Sculpt-inator to turn the mountain back to normal, and the inator explodes as usual. As the gang arrives in the backyard, Buford finally removes the G.P.S. tracker button from Baljeet's overalls, causing them to fall down. Transcript Songs *''Free'' *''He's a Bully (Instrumental Version)'' *''Hole in My Heart'' End Credits Second verse of Hole in My Heart. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha Doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He sprays some water out of a hose and starts to drink some and then stands on the water and falls down into the lair. Hey, where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Let's just say the initials were "G", "P" and "S".}} Background Information *This is the first time that one of Phineas and Ferb's friends are a part of Perry's subplot instead of Phineas and Ferb's plot. *This is the first episode to not feature Candace at all. She did not physically appear in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, but was seen in some of the musical numbers. *It is revealed that Phineas finds difficulty in not being able to build when he isn't given permission, and will suffer withdrawal symptoms; whereas in "Best Lazy Day Ever", he did nothing by choice and in "Brain Drain", he was still using something he had built previously despite being ill. *First episode where Isabella, Buford and Baljeet appear without Candace. *This is the first time that Baljeet gives Buford a wedgie. *Second time Buford interacts with Doofenshmirtz, the first being "Chez Platypus". *Second time Perry can't stop Doofenshmirtz because he is with a Flynn-Fletcher friend ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Baljeet stops being Buford's nerd again ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Fifth time one of the main/major characters go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Third time Baljeet and Buford have their own subplot. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Hip Hip Parade"). * The episode begins with an instrumental version of the Summer Belongs to You tune from the beginning of this special. *An instrumental version of He's a Bully can be heard when Buford goes on a rampage, along with Doofenshmirtz. ("Raging Bully") *Doof wears the same shorts as he did in "Put That Putter Away". *Second time Isabella pauses before saying the word 'twice'. ("We Call it Maze") *Second time Phineas has or almost has a mental breakdown, the first being "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Fourth time two or more people wear the same outfit/costume. ("Run Away Runway", "De Plane! De Plane!", and "Not Phineas and Ferb") *Second time Ferb puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Danville Mountain reappears ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Production Information * This episode was paired with "Let's Bounce" when it originally aired on Disney Channel. International Premieres *April 13, 2012 (Family Channel) *May 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *June 24, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *August 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *October 14, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) * October 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *November 24, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors *When Baljeet draws a heart on his shirt, the drawing is gone in the next scene. *When Baljeet announces he is no longer Buford's nerd, Buford has no eyebrows. *When Buford removes the GPS tracking chip from Baljeet's overalls, it is on the wrong side. *When Buford put the bag of Tuff Gum on the counter, the pack was blue. Then when the cashier said the price, the pack of Tuff Gum turned tan and never turned blue again. *When Buford says he will spit on Baljeet's house in Doofenshmirtz non-scale model of the Tri-State Area, he drools, not spits. *As Baljeet points at the mountain, his head grews bigger but in the next scene, his head became normal. * When Baljeet looked over to Danville, there is no sign on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *When Buford rips "A nerd shaped hole" in his shirt, it is gone in the next scene. *When Doofenshmirtz is holding up Buford's matching jacket, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated can be seen in the background, even though they are there. *The mountain that they climbed is the mountain that Isabella and the Fireside Girls that lifted and transferred the it to the Tri-State Area "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" but when they climbed it the mountain was on the original place again *Baljeet says he is free-climbing, but he has a harness (used to carry Phineas up the mountain). *When the inator shoots Doofenshmirtz, only his face was carved into the mountain, not his whole body. *During almost the entire episode, the skull on Buford's shirt is a darker shade of gray. Its unknown if this was intentional or not, due to the fact that it would be very unlikely that a mistake could run for an entire episode. When it was light gray, the eyes of the skull were red, not black. *When Baljeet gives Buford a wedgie, Buford's underwear is plain white, but when they use Buford's underwear as a parachute, his underwear is skull-print. *When Baljeet says "I cannot wait to tell Buford" after climbing the mountain, there are two Flynn-Fletcher houses. *When the shadow of the bird is on Doofenshmirtz, when he is sun bathing, the shadow of the statue should also be covering Doofenshmirtz. *When Doofenshmirt is showing Buford the jacket, we can see, in the background, the building of D.E.Inc.in which, supposedly, Doofenshmirtz and Buford are. Continuity *During the song Hole in My Heart, images from "The Belly of the Beast", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", and "Suddenly Suzy" are shown. *Tuff Gum is mentioned again. ("Suddenly Suzy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") Allusions *'Peanuts' - During the song, an image shows Buford pulling a football away from Baljeet, is an obvious reference to the famous gag in the Peanuts comic strips and TV specials when Lucy does the same to Charlie Brown on several occasions. *'Sidekick' - The scene where Baljeet breaks up with Buford is very similar to Eric dumping Trevor as his best friend. *'Inspector Gadget' - After defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry deploys a helicopter out of his hat much like Inspector Gadget's own helicopter hat. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Tyler Mann as Carl *Additional voices: Ashley Tisdale, Brian Phelps, Jennifer Cody, Kari Wahlgren, Kat Cressida, S. Scott Bullock designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm